


Early bird gets the worm

by Alphabetsoupyum



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5am, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, in the future, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetsoupyum/pseuds/Alphabetsoupyum
Summary: It's 5 am, and with the sun yet to rise, Ash takes the opportunity to ponder on what Eiji is to him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Early bird gets the worm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is the first fic I've written in years. My inner writer was brought out of hiding, after I craved much-needed fluff after finishing banana fish. :') I thought, what better than to, write some myself! I'm a little rusty but I hope you guys like it! If you have any requests/thoughts/constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to comment! :))

Ash let out a soft sigh. Eiji looked ethereal.

He drank in his flushed appearance, the way his plush lips were curved into a soft smile, it took everything within Ash not to pepper him with kisses. Mornings like this were his favorite when by the grace of God he’d be the first one to wake up. It granted him the opportunity to see a sleeping Eiji. 

At such an early hour he was able to bask in his small figure, and admire the way he was curled up between the white duvet, one hand tightly wrapped around ash’s waist and the other haphazardly hanging off their bed. He was beautiful.

Emerald eyes then glancing up at the ceiling, Ash couldn't help but reminisce.

Never in his life, had Ash thought he could ever live a life so domestic. He had lived most of his life plagued by paranoia and fear. Fifteen-year-old Ash would’ve laughed in his face if the now twenty-three-year-old Ash had told him he’d be spending his life with a certain black-haired twink. But Aslan Okomura wouldn’t have had it any other way. He likes to think of Eiji as God’s gift to him. After all the trauma and losses he had endured throughout his life, it seemed that Eiji was the apology given to him after everything he had gone through. And damn, it had truly been worth it.

Eiji had this knack that granted him the ability to make Ash’s heart swell without so much as a small wave. Though obviously he’s never told him that because he’d never hear the end of it from the flirty bastard. Even the mere thought of him made Ash’s heart swoon. He was so full of light, coffee eyes carrying a youthful glow that bore the likeness of skippers. From the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, every part of him loved Eiji. No matter what life would try to throw at him, one thing was for certain. Eiji would always be home.


End file.
